The Ruin Hell
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Banyak sekali tempat-tempat tersembunyi diselubungi oleh kegelapan, menghancurkan harapan dan keinginan memiliki. Tak satu pun ada lagi tempat bernaung, tapi demi mendapatkan segalanya, satu-satunya menghancurkan apa ingin dihancurkan. #148


_Kini tempat itu sudah berubah_

_Tempat sangat jahil di mata dunia_

_Penyebabnya tak diketahui_

_Hasilnya juga sama saja_

_Nantinya apa yang akan terjadi_

_Kematian semakin merajalela_

_Hal apa yang diyakini berubah jadi sebuah pengkhianatan_

_Sang Penentu menunjukkan jaraknya_

_Menentang apa dikhianati dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah kepercayaan_

_Ingatlah, Naruto, aku selalu menjagamu_

_Aku, Sang Penunjuk Waktu_

**.**

**.**

**The Ruin Begin**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: N**aruto written by **K**ishimoto** M**asashi

**WARNING: **Out Of Characters, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, All Human. Black Akatsuki memiliki kelopak mata hitam sedangkan Akatsuki berwujud biasa memiliki kelopak mata seharusnya. Terinspirasi oleh Pandora Hearts, sebagian karangan sendiri.

.

**Indicator of Time (I)**

"Astaga, Tuan Muda Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berlarian seraya menggenggam tangan mungil gadis kecil berambut merah muda dari kejaran beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Seringai muncul di bibirnya, mengharuskannya mempercepat kakinya untuk berlari. Gadis mungil di sampingnya jadi terengah-engah sambil menggendong kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"Kakak, Sakura capek," ujar gadis mungil mendadak napasnya terputus-putus.

Tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya, tangan sebelah menggengam gadis berambut merah muda mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian mendarat di gendongan kakak kesayangan gadis bernama Sakura. Pemilik mata biru langit tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, tidak capek lagi 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis. "_Good_!"

Pengejaran itu terus berlangsung tiada henti. Tiada habisnya. Pelayan-pelayan itu mengangkat ujung gaunnya agar dapat menangkap pemuda dan gadis di depannya. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti karena di depan ada sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap menggunakan setelan berwarna biru tua.

"Sasuke, hentikan Tuan Muda dan Nona Muda!" teriak kepala pelayan tersebut berusia matang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizune.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mendongak, menatap ke depan di mana sosok bernama Sasuke berdiri menjulang walaupun usia mereka baru 15 tahun. "Aha! Sasuke, bisa minggir?" serunya masih terus berlari. Pemuda itu diam. "Kalau kamu nggak minggir, aku pastikan kamu mendapat hukuman dariku!"

Sasuke terdiam, membisu.

Pemuda bermata biru langit terkekeh pada keberanian sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus teman kesayangannya ini. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu berlari, mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan bersiap melakukan aksi tak kalah hebatnya.

Aksi pemuda itu meliuk-liuk layaknya ular, memiliki kecepatan tiada tara. Pemuda itu langsung menerobos dinding tak kasat mata milik Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke gesit dalam hal penangkapan. Diraih tubuh mungil gadis kecil tersebut, lalu meloncat ke belakang. Pemuda itu sadar, berhenti seketika.

"Hebat sekali kamu, Sasuke. Kukira kamu bakalan nggak akan mengambil Sakura," kekehnya geli pada tindakan Sasuke, sahabat kecilnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Senang sekali bisa melihatmu berada di sini, Teme."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Tuan Naruto." Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam lama, lalu berlari mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tetap Pelayanmu."

"Cih," decaknya kesal. "Apa hakmu mengatai dirimu Pelayan, Sasuke? Kamu tetaplah sahabatku. Status terjadi pada saat ini bukanlah kehendakku untuk terus memintamu menjagaku dan Sakura. Kamu tetaplah sahabatku meski aku tahu, kamu masih saja keras kepala."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, setengah melirik ke belakang lewat sudut mata hitamnya. "Shizune-sama, Tuan Muda sudah saya hentikan. Silakan ambil Tuan Muda kapan pun Anda mau."

Naruto menegang melihat wanita berperawakkan muda di usianya yang matang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh minat dan intimidasi. Jakun Naruto naik turun, bulir-bulir keringat turun ke pelipis, bibirnya gemetaran dan kemudian, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Shizune-san, aku masih mau main. Nggak bisakah Shizune-san sekali-sekali ini membiarkan aku main? Kasihan Sakura, Shizune-san."

Sakura sedari tadi takut-takut melihat wajah seram Shizune, mengeratkan gamitannya di kain dipakai Naruto, memeluk Naruto sangat erat sambil menggendong kucing berbulu abu-abu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, bibirnya jadi gemetaran begitu pula tubuhnya. Apa lagi melihat kucing kesayangannya juga ikut ketakutan.

"Huwaaa! Mama! Papa!"

Naruto gelagapan terutama Sasuke, melihat Sakura menangis segitu kencangnya. Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Kucing kesayangan Sakura turun dari gendongan Sakura. Gadis mungil berusia tujuh tahun memeluk pinggang Naruto sangat erat, membenamkan wajahnya yang terus menangis.

"Mama! Papa! Sakura takuuut!" teriaknya kencang.

"Sakura …" Naruto tak tahan melihat adiknya menangis, menggendongnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Sakura berada di lekuk leher dan bahu bidang Naruto. Tangisannya terhenti, namun isakkannya masih terus terdengar lirih. "Kumohon, Shizune-san, Sakura selalu ketakutan kalau melihat Anda sebegitu menakutkannya," katanya sebal seraya mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan punggungnya, naik turun. Shizune menunduk meminta maaf.

Lelaki tua melihat keberadaan orang dicarinya, tersenyum. "Hei, bocah nakal suka melarikan diri!" panggilnya, membalikkan tubuh Naruto terus menggendong Sakura. Raut wajah Naruto kaget, menghela napas melihat Pamannya muncul di saat semua kacau. "Paman Jiraiya sudah pulang!"

"Lagi-lagi—ugh!"

Sasuke, Shizune dan beberapa pelayan setengah membungkuk, menghormati Jiraiya tengah melangkah mendekati mereka. Lelaki tua itu menepuk puncak kepala Sakura masih terus terisak, tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura Sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Shizune-san nggak akan melukaimu. Shizune-san hanya memperingatkan kakakmu saja," katanya bijak, menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk pelan, terus melilitkan leher Naruto, tak mau lepas. "Sepertinya kamu nggak mau melihat Kakakmu tersiksa, ya."

"Ma—maafkan saya, Tuan Jiraiya. Tuan Muda selalu membangkang, selalu melarikan diri dari tugasnya dan tidak mau mengemban tugas sudah diberikan oleh Gurunya," ucap Shizune menyatakan pembelaan.

Jiraiya tergelak. "Biarkan saja, karena aku mau bicara pada keponakanku dan Sasuke. Ini apa yang terjadi sebentar. Bolehkah?" harapnya tenang.

"Boleh, Tuan Jiraiya."

Jiraiya mendorong punggung Naruto dan melirik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menurut. Helaian napas keluar dari mulut Shizune, menuruti kemauan seseorang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka pun membalikkan tubuh.

Setelah mereka pergi, ada sebuah bayangan muncul di sana bersamaan berdenting jarum jam sudah usang. Seringai miring terbentuk jelas.

_**Saatnya sudah tiba, Tuanku …**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu, melirik adiknya terus bermain dengan kucing kesayangnya dan menatap Sasuke berdiri tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan, akibat dorongan Jiraiya seenaknya memasukkannya ke dalam ruang kerja. Menopang dagu di pegangan sofa, meneliti Jiraiya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah saatnya tiba, Naruto."

"Maksud?"

"Pada acara pendewasaan ini, kamu harus menghadirinya," katanya.

"Aku malas."

"Naruto," pintanya lirih. "Paman nggak mau kamu salah paham pada tindakan Paman. Kamu tentunya mengerti, karena kamu ada anak tertua di keluarga Namikaze. Sulung dari dua bersaudara." Jiraiya menghela napas, pelan. "Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk mengemban tugas ini. Usianya masih tujuh tahunan. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Tetap saja, aku paling nggak suka memakai peran itu untuk bersanding terbalik dengan Ayah. Menyedihkan," nyengirnya tanpa dosa. Raut wajahnya kaku. "Aku bisanya Cuma pasrah pada kehendak Paman." Senyumnya muncul. Jiraiya lega.

"Jadi?"

"Izinkan aku bermain, setelah itu aku akan datang ke acara telah dipersiapkan matang-matang itu. Aku nggak mau Paman dipermalukan."

Naruto bangkit, menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Ditatap Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tetapi ada kegelian terpancar di bola mata hitam tersebut.

"Katakan apa maumu, Sasuke. Ikut aku dan kamu bakalan tahu jawabannya."

Senyuman tipis Sasuke muncul. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

**.**

**[To be continued …]**

**A/N: **Saya kira pasti menamatkan fic satunya, ternyata terus tertunda. Dunia nyata menyita focus saya dalam menulis fic. Maaf, ya. Jadi, saya kasih fic hadian tahun baru deh. Ceritanya tidak ada romantis, ini sudah masuk friendship, suspense, horror dan mystery. Saya tidak minta apa-apa. Ini sudah masuk dalam rating M, jadi berpikir dulu sebelum baca :P

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**Date: 30 December 2014**


End file.
